Blossoms in the Moonlight
by FaerieQueenFreya42
Summary: Jun is a girl that's starting as a new student at Balamb Garden and is going to need the help of Squall and the gang, but Jun finds herself falling in love when she thought that she never would. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1: Balamb A new place

**Hey I'm FaerieQueenFreya42. I've been trying to wrtite a good Final Fantasy VIII story.**

**Author's note: I own a copy of the game Final Fantasy VIII, and My favorite Character is Squall Leonhart, but I don't not own him.**

* * *

Blossoms in the Moonlight

By: FaerieQueenFreya42

Chapter One: Balamb-A new place

I open my tired Blue-Gray eyes. Sleep crusting up the edge of my eyes. Thick strands of my light mahogany hair fallen in my face. It takes a couple of minutes for my brain to start working and register where I am again. I'm using a ship or submarine or whatever to get to Balamb Harbor. I move a hand to rub sleep from my eyes when I realize someone put a dark brown, fleece blanket around me. While I was sleeping last night. No sign of who did the _"daring"_ deed. I look around from my dark corner that I sentenced myself to; ignoring the fact that my ass in numb to the touch.

Little pockets of conversation popping up everywhere. Making me wish that I had some form of a personal music player to block out the unwanted noise around me. I grab my midnight black messenger bag from my left with out even looking or even thinking. I flip the flap over and rummage through it to find a paper of registration and directions to where I'm suppose to go; Balamb Garden may it be called. The piece of paper telling me to ride the ship that I'm on until I reach a city called Balamb, and wait for someone to take me to the place called Balamb Garden.

I've heard of Gardens. They're the type of school that trains people in ways to protect themselves in difficult situations and in many different ways. I look around the area that I'm in; just to take in the look of the place. I have nothing better to do. It's poorly lite with no signs of a single window in the least bit of sense or to be seen. _I wonder why I'm going to Balamb Garden?_ Runs through my head over and over; countless times like a broken record that has a scratch and can't read to the next note right. What would a place like Balamb Garden want anything to do with a low-life, seventeen-year-old. orphan, young adult that has to place to go? I have nothing against them or anything I just find it very confusing that's all. People walk by; not noticing that I'm here. Which perfectly fine with me. I like to be alone. Only lightly do I wish that I had someone that I could talk to or something to distract me. I have no one to call me by name; it's a lonely existence. I often think that I'll forget if no one says it or if I don't remind myself. I have to call myself by name each morning to make sure that I don't forget it. I'm not around people all that much you see. My eyes unconsciously study how each and every person looks, moves, speaks, and how their personality might leaks into each classification. It's really boring, but it's something to do.

"Next stop Balamb Harbor. I repeat: Next stop Balamb Harbor." Someone over the speaker system announces. My brain start to function like a normal person's and I find a piece of blank paper and a pencil. Finding a hard surface so that the words don't get all mushed an intangible.

_Thank you_

_Who ever borrowed me this._

_It was very kind of you._

_Truly Yours_

_the Passenger in the dark Corner._

I fold the paper after quickly and neatly folding the fleece blanket. I place the paper onto the folded mound of cloth. I stand throwing my messenger bag over my shoulder in the process. The way that makes it hard for someone to steal it from you. Taking the folded mound in my arms I begin to wounder around to possibly find the exit and a place the blanket that the rightful owner might find it. I also look for something to eat. I haven't eaten since like two days ago. My stomach growls in protest of my movements not liking having to use energy that it doesn't have to burn. My loosely tied combat boots light clomp against the titanium plated floor. Creating a light echo getting louder as it bounces from wall to wall through out the empty hallway. It's quickly filled with an eerie quiet that makes you think that someone is following you. I often think that it's Death following coming to collect my soul, simply because my time on Earth is up. I don't find the exit or a place to get food for my hungry stomach, but I do find a place that maybe one of the ships workers would find it and return it to it's owner, which ever. It doesn't matter, just as long as it's found.

"Miss, the entrance is this way. You're getting off at Balamb Harbor, aren't you?" A male voice resounds from behind me sending an unconscious jolt up my back. Only because he caught me off guard. I look at him from over my shoulder before completely turning around to face him. Messy short dirty blond hair. Dressed in either whatever is the working uniform for the ship or it's a military uniform or something else entirely. His sand eyes filled with an emotion that I know I've seen before, but I just simply can't remember it.

"Are you getting off at Balamb Harbor?" He ask me and I nod reluctantly. "Come this way please." I follow him despite the fact that he never said that he new where the exit is. I just following him hoping that he's taking me where I want to go. I just guessing that he knows otherwise her wouldn't have asked where if I was getting off at Balamb harbor. I follow without a word while also fight the deadly feeling of uneasiness. It twist in my stomach telling me that this guy that I don't even know isn't right. After a few confusing turns that makes you feel like you're in a maze that he's leading me farther and farther away from the place that I want to go. _What is he thinking? What does he possibly think that he can do to me?_ Runs through my head as I fight the burning urge to hit him.

"Where are you taking me?" I manage to ask. My nerves acting against my will and it's pissing me off. My body is acting like it should with a stranger like this, but my brain starts thinking of ways to protect myself if he were to do this or do that. He turns around at the sound of my voice. His sand eyes fill with evil intentions that he was hoping that I wouldn't pick up on. With all the force that he can manage with out "hurting" me he pins me against the wall. His sandy eyes fiercer than before and my head starts to think of evil doings all of them getting worse to the point that it ends in my death every second that he doesn't move. The weird thing is that my heartbeat doesn't pick up in pace. I also don't feel the least bit afraid. He puts his rough right hand over my mouth to stop screams that won't arrive. His other hands gropes my breast and slowly slides down my form to the top hem of my pants. The feeling of disgust fill my gut.

"Your going to stay quiet and do as I tell you." he demands of me. The hand that's over my mouth moves to my neck to gently cradle it. His other hand starts to slide beneath the cloth and underneath my pants. With out thinking and just acting on impulse as well as survival instincts; I bite down on his hand. I break the skill and the irony not very pleasant taste of blood fills my mouth. I've gotten into so many fights int the past that I'm used to the metallic taste of blood and use that as a driving force. With even more effort than I meant to I knee him in the groin. See what I mean by using the blood as a driving force. I watch as he falls and stare as he cries out in pain. I fight to keep the blood-lust fury at bay. A simple side effect of the blood. It'll ware off in a few seconds.

"Blind." I whisper under my breath. A black form a cloud like smoke covers the males vision almost as soon as the word is out of my mouth.

"Why. Can't I see?" He asks as the spell takes effect. I take a few steps back to make sure that I stay just our of his reach. I don't need him attacking me like that again. Even though I just as easily get him off me like I didn't before, but I would have to avoid blood or else I might actually go into a blood-lust fury. I don't need that, even though right now it would simply be my word against his. Me I was simply acting out of self defense. I just simply know a few spells that can help me along the way. No big deal. The idea of running and leaving him behind almost brings a laugh to my lips.

"Esuna. Shell." I say and an aqua blue light emanates around the man taking away the black cloud of darkness; while a blood red colored light finds it's simple way around me in the shape of a perfect sphere completely covering me in it's protective light.

"Protect. Reflect." I chant. A light blue light moves in the shape of a perfectly round shield covering me from the bottom of my chin to my knees. An emerald green light with flame yellow edgings creates a caved out shield in the front of me. Protecting me from head to toe. The man notices that me can see and that I'm still there due to the light that casted a small shadow dance on the metallic walls around us. He looks at me with a glare of pure fury and rage set upon his features.

"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" He shouts at me. He regains his footing and charges at me blindly. He runs into two of the three protective fields that I've put up. Apparently he hasn't dealt with magic before because of what just happened as exhibit A in my evidence of how much an idiot this guys is. This talent of mine might be part of the reason why I'm going to Balamb. The training school of tough warriors for cheep, by the sounds of it.

"Don't try to fight me. You won't win." I say. He tries again with the same exact result. I find it kind of sad that he doesn't get it when he can't touch me. I even threaten and he still doesn't get it.

"Silence." I say the sound of death and destruction clinging to the sound of my voice. This guy is really pissing me off. He stops mid-stride and tries to say an insult, but nothing seems to come out. I stifle a giggle with some effort needed and I start to walk away. I head in the direction that should and will take me to the exit. The man that attacked me; stalking silently behind me. I can still tell that he's there. I lived to long on my own to really deal with something like this. I should have killed him and left him there to be found by one of the staff through inspection. My hand prints long since stale and I'm not it the government system so they wouldn't be able to find me no matter what. The best part would have been there wouldn't be an witnesses to say that it was me that did it. They would most likely find me, but the incident would be long since dead in my head so I couldn't tell them anything about what happened. The pictures might bring it back though, But I think I'll take my chances. The Protections that I've put of starts to fade away in shimmers. When I least expect it and I'm almost to a crowd of people he grabs my neck with both of his hands. His grip tight enough to cut of the air current to my lungs. The feeling of hatred baring in my back.

"You'll pay for not listening!" He shouts at me; hurting the inside of my ear to the point I think it might bleed. He shout echoes down the hall becoming louder as it gets closer to the crowd of people shrouded in light. His hands tighten around my neck making a gasp of escaping air pass between my lips. My legs trying to kick his as he stands behind me, but he doesn't appear to be within reach. Which doesn't help my current situation.

"You will die with no one to save you. Not even yourself." he shouts loudly and demandingly in my ear. Making it feel like it's going to bleed even more. I struggle for breath to get into my lungs. I start to see a thin fog cover my eyes as I begin to feel light headed. I can feel my heart beat slow with the lack of oxygen in my system.

"Hey!" Another male voice rings down the hall. A male taller than me that I guess is the owner of the voice comes into view. Light Blond hair gelled up in the front to look like disorderly spikes and the rest gelled smoothly back nice and orderly. An nice shade of ordinary blue eyes. The correct color of the sky. An awesome black tattoo that look like vines or even possibly veins on the left side of his face. A blue short sleeved jacket unzipped revealing a black t-shirt. Ordinary blue denim Bermuda shorts cutting off just below his knees. Black and blood red styled tennis shoes. Along with red flamed black fingerless gloved hands ready to fight at a moments notice. It's obvious that he fights with his fist. He hops from one foot to the other like a boxer in the ring, but his eyes marked for the man that's currently holding my life in his hands.

"You have nothing to do with this!" The man still holding my neck shouts starting to make my head pound with extensive pain and suffering. Why couldn't I be a boy? At times like this it wouldn't happen and I could be saving a helpless girl. Just like the guy in front of me, but her currently isn't doing anything that could be of help. Searching with my feet when I pick up the sound of feet moving behind me and find his feet. Lacing each of my feet around each of his I have him pinned to the spot with hopes that gravity won't kick in and he'll fall forwards or backwards. Using only a very small fraction of my actual strength I elbow him in the gut. He frees me of his grasp and back away gasping for the air I knocked out of him. I kick him to the floor not thinking about the trouble that I might be getting myself into, but it's obvious that it's out of self defense either way. I kick him to the floor. I pounce on him without a second thought drawing one of my daggers from my boot. I hold the knife roughly in my hand as I hold the sharpened edge gingerly against the skin of his throat. Strands of my light mahogany hair pooling over my shoulder creating clumped pools on the man's chest.

"If you wish to continue living you will stop what you're doing immediately and get a better life for yourself." I tell him and he nods in responds not daring me to press the dagger any harder than it should against his skin. After a moment of studying his eyes to make sure that he was telling the truth I stand up while also replacing the dagger to it's hiding spot in my boot. I swipe the stray strands of hair back into their rightful spot. The man runs off not looking over his shoulder to make sure that I'm out of view. I hear a clapping sound from behind me and I remember the Blondy from a little bit ago. I turn around and look at him not bothering to look over my shoulder and I start to cough to regain the breath that I didn't think about fight for. I look at him when I recover and breathing normally. After getting ride of the mask of concern for my health the look of astonishment plasters itself to his simply shocked face.

"What?" I ask him not caring about chivalry. That can jump out a window for all I care at this point. I'm done with taking shit for the day. I look at him unconsciously with hate filled eyes and he eyes me back.

"Nothing, besides are you Junnu... Junnu... Junnu something-"

"Junnuichi Takawashi?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" He says snapping his fingers and then clapping his hands together, hard by the sound of it, but he doesn't seem to notice any pain that should have shot up his hand like it would for a normal person.

"What do you want of me?"

"I'm here to pick you up and escort you to Balamb Garden." He says. I look at him in blank astonishment that he even knew the word escort nonetheless actually knows what it means.

"First of all. Who are you?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest and putting all my wait on one leg. My feet remain unmoving from their spot on the floor. I don't walk of with strangers even if they do know my name and say that they have to take me to the place that I need to go. It's all ways been a rule of mine. Never trust strangers completely until they prove that they're OK and won't do anything that can get you hurt or even possibly killed. I've been in to many situations and most of them ended me a spot in the hospital that I don't like strangers unless I know them. That's it now more to add.

"I'm Zell Dincht. A member of SeeD from Balamb Garden. Now may I escort you back to my school?" He ask me in a very trusting voice. I guess I can just let him get is job done. I guess this is the only way that I'll know for sure if he's good or bad. His eyes flash to the darkness behind me as another guy starts to show up behind me the actual guy that attacked me before. I guess in all the rush I didn't realize that the dude that attacked me wasn't the right one. Well in the midst of battle observations are kind of hard to make.

"Thunder." I say and a bolt of lightning appears from the celling and strikes the guy behind me. He falls to the ground like a burnt cinder. The smell of rotting burning flesh reaches my nose, but I've smelt it so many times before that I don't even notice it anymore. Zell brings his arm to his nose to block the onslaught of the smell. I walk towards and past Zell without a word. My boots echoing down the hall following the shocking echoing sound of thunder. I find the light of day. I'm ever so happy to see it again, but going a few days with out looking at daylight my eyes squint with pain. Like I said staying in a place like a ship will do it to you. Next time I'm traveling by train no matter the cost. My eyes can't handle that anymore. I'll go blind in no time flat.

Zell meets me outside the ship after my eyes have adjusted to the light. He looks at me in surprise I guess because he must of thought that I was just going to leave him behind to find Balamb Garden by myself. Without a word I follow him through the city of Balamb. I study the city recognizing some of the shops and restaurants. Wishing that I could by a weapon or two to protect myself in battle along with some items. So that I won't die that easily during battle either. Zell chats away about how the school is the best of the best and how good of a school that Balamb Garden is. I just want to throw up. It just makes me feel disgusted at it all. But I has a small chance of actually being a good school if I let it be so, but I just have a bit of a problem with being open minded about things. I always see the good a bad but my heart and brain usually aim towards the bad. That way if it turns out good I'll be happy, but if it turns out bad then I'm not the least bit disappointed.

"Balamb's taught me responsibility." Is one of the few things that he says that actually catches my attention. I just roll my eyes at the comment and bury it someplace in the way back of my mind. Not caring that it's taught him responsibility. I look up prom the cement bricked road to as we approach the entrance/exit of the city called Balamb. A tall skinny girl with about shoulder length medium brown hair that swishes up at the ends. A yellow overall dress that cut off at her thigh. Brown clothed boots that cut off at her mid-calf. Along with Gigantic Nunchaku strapped to her back. Emerald green eyes that hold only pure innocents and gentleness.

She stands at one end of the entrance while a tall male stands at the other side of the entrance. His hair a rusty red-brown color long and held in a ponytail at the nape of his neck behind his head. A long drench coat that touches his ankles in a puke yellow color. Brown leather cowboy styled boats as they crawl up his legs. A matching cowboy hat at atop his rounded head. Baggy cowboy styled pant with a "V" at the knee. The upper part a light tan color, the bottom a more darker tan color. Both colors not quite tan yet. A dark chocolate brow "V" neck shirt. His eyes color very close to being a smoky gray color.

"Irvine! Selphie!" Zell shout after them. They turn at look at him. A lighter emotion than the ones that were on their face appears. He did say something very quickly about SeeD members being split into Three Man Squads for missions despite the location that the mission is to take place. It's just like the field exam that SeeD candidates have to take in order to officially become a SeeD member. As he shouts he uses one hand to magnify his words while with the other he points at me. When we reach them we stop to take a breather.

"Junnu... Junnu..." He tries to say with no success what's to ever to be seen.

"Junnuichi." I say for him.

"Yeah! Junnuichi, this is Irvine Kinneas and Selphie Tilmitt. They're my other squad members." Zell says eying Irvine suspiciously. What's he's so worried about? What could Irvine possibly do that would make Zell so suspicious of him. I study Irvine's posture and I realize that he looks like the kind of guy that acts all aloof and tough and maybe even misunderstood. When in fact he isn't. He's really a normal person that weak and understood by those around him, as well as very sociable. He does all of this just to get women. That's degrading of a person. Also that cowboy motif that he has isn't working to is advantage in fact it should drive women away from him.

I study Selphie next. She looks like a very sociable and energetic type of person that you just can't help, but like from first glance. The strong hint of learned responsibility shows in her stance. I guess that what Zell say about Garden teaching him responsibility wasn't a lie for the most part. It shows in her outfit that she doesn't need fancy cloths or really anything to be a flashy type of person. I like that kind of person. I think I'll be able to get along with Selphie without any trouble on my part. I eye the ancient looking shotgun strapped to Irvine's back. I've wanted to use a gun as a main weapon, but it became to much mostly because of all that ammo that I would have to carry around. But I've learned how to use that weapon as well as many others years ago when I was still little.

Zell looks like the kind of person that's willing to fight anyone, but only for a good cause. It shows that he knows when and what's the right thing to fight for and when and what isn't the right thing to fight for. It shows with the tattoo on the side of his face that he was once different -irresponsible I guess. Different from how he is now. He's actually responsibility because he made sure that I stayed on track and didn't let me wonder off on my own. Zell's eyes soften when they rest upon Selphie to a point that it's sweet, but not to the point of being sickening that you want to throw up.

"Selphie, Irvine, this is Junnu..., well you know her name." Zell says trying to say my name again. I have to say he's pretty good for trying even though he's only gotten it once. I give him and "E" for Effort.

"If you want to call me "Jun" instead it's fine. I answer more to "Jun" than "Junnuichi" anyway." I say in the friendliest voice that I can bring up. I usually don't have to worry about being friendly, but now I do. I think I see Zell heave a heavy sigh of relief. To tell you the truth. I've always thought that "Junnuichi" was to long of a first name so I shortened it to "Jun" for the benefit of the people around me that can't pronounce my real name.

"June?" He asks. I close my eyes not trying to let the anger or any of my emotions rule at this point. I know that he'll get it sooner or later.

"Minus the "E", Zell. J-U-N. It's like cutting off the "nuichi" off of "Junnuichi."" I explain to him and I hear Selphie giggle in my right ear indicating where she is. I turn my head to look at her funny.

"Zell has trouble with long names like "Junnuichi". But the way that you pronounce your nickname is just as confusing for him. But it's also easier." Selphie explains to me. Her explanation followed by another high pitched giggle. She sounds smart and in my eyes she even looks smart. She can pull off looking smart no matter what she wears. I notice that by the way that Selphie spoke of Zell. I take I that Zell and Selphie are a couple. Which would explain the weird look that Zell gave Irvine when we first showed up. It all makes since now. Zell's just playing the part of a protective boyfriend, which is very sweet of him. It's obvious that he loves Selphie with all his heart as does Selphie for Zell.

"Aren't you guys suppose to show me the way to Balamb Garden?" I ask after a long moment of pure eerie silence. The kind of silence that I don't personally like, but what can I do to break it? Irvine Straightens his hat even thought it didn't need it and claps his brown leather fingerless gloved hands together. Does that mean he's ready to get things done or what?

"Then lets get going." He says in a lightened voice. I guess trying to break the silence as well. We unconsciously split up into pairs. Zell and Selphie five feet in front of Irvine and me. We watch as they walk hand in hand talking as the disappear into their own little romantic world that's truly cute. I'm happy they have each other.

"So have you ever been to a place like Balamb Garden before?" Irvine asks trying to seem sociable, but he's already put up that fact act of his that I mentioned earlier. I shrug.

"Sure. I've toured Trabia Garden, but they're still under construction from the missile that was launched on it a few years ago. I've also toured Galbadia Garden, but the place was too confusing. I've never actually attended a Garden before, but I have seen them." I say with another lazy shrug. Now that I think about it there's a Galbadia accent in Irvine's voice that I'm sure will never go away.

"I hope you like tough-"

"Act like yourself. I can see right through that act of yours. You've just meet a girl that won't bite. And yes I like tough challenges, that's all I ever get." I nearly snap at him. But it's all true. I've run into so many guys like Irvine that they can just stand there and I can tell if they're acting or not. _Why do men do that just to get women? It's dishonest and disgusting._ Those thoughts have more often than not run through my head, I can't stand it. Will I ever find a respectable guy like Zell that doesn't already have a wife or a girlfriend? I don't like cheating in any form, but I know more often than not I cheat in a fight, but every fight that I've gotten into are life or death situations. If I didn't win those I wouldn't be alive today. There have a been a few times that I was close to dieing and those were the times that I ended up in the hospital for about a week at a time. I have scars that just refuse to heal so now I'm a girl that a guy won't want to have as a lover despite that they know what I'm truly like.

I have more often than not thought about my biological parents. I've mostly though of countless reasons that they don't have me. Like my dad was already married while having an affair with my mother and my mother couldn't keep because she simply couldn't afford it. Or maybe my mother was to young to have and keep me, so she gave me up to hopefully find me again and have me as her child. Stuff like that and I began to exaggerate a little. Like my mother was a magic user and my father was a sword user and they died trying to protect me from a very dangerous threat. I have also thought: _They don't want me. They were happy to get ride of me._ Which often leads to thoughts that me further down into a suicidal depression. But I've never tried to kill myself it's just stupid to do something like that.

"Takawashi, are you OK?" Irvine ask me out of no where. I blink and return from the depressing fantasy world that I put myself in. I look up from the gray paved road at Zell. Selphie, and Irvine. I realize that the three of them are looking at me. Concern plastered to their faces; a normal reaction to something. Then I realize that tears have escaped from my eyes. Do I find not having parents that never wanted me so saddening that I cried without knowing it? I'm just s weak person that nobody will like if they knew everything about me.

"I'm fine." I say trying to sound convincing while also rubbing the tears away with the Navy-Blue sleeve of my shirt. I laugh out loud at my stupidity of letting those thoughts slip from my iron grip and letting my emotionless mask that I put up so easily so many years ago slip under such unneeded and uncircumstantial chances. Also in front of people I just meet about twenty... twenty-five minutes ago. I also noticed that I've stopped moving dead in my tracks. I need to pay attention more.

"Are you sure that your OK?" Selphie asks gently and in a motherly tone as she places a light hand on my shoulder. I feel loved from just that one single touch.

"I told you I'm fine." I explain them in a voice that I didn't even know I could use. How long since I've actually been around caring people? Selphie looks at Zell from over her shoulder and gives him a look that makes my stomach turn with pain. They look at each other with caring and loving eyes which just turns the dagger in my stomach more and causing me more pain. So much to the point that I think I might puke. Irvine joins Zell's side after the three of them have a small conversation together. The two of them start to walk about five feet in front of us. Having their own little conversation.

"Jun, there's something wrong. You don't have to tell me, but I just want you to know that I'm someone that you can talk to." Selphie explains to me in a very friendly and nice voice. Like I might fall and break apart on her. Do I really look that fragile to them? I can pick that she's worried about me and it isn't fake that most of the time or with someone else it would be. Selphie has a very calming and caring aura that people want to be around. I used to have a friend that had the same type of aura, but we got separated a few years back. There was a monster attack on the place town the orphanage that I was staying at was and during the chaos I got separated from everyone else never to see them again. She was the only one that could completely get rid of the emotionless mask that I made and see the real Junnuichi in action. I honestly can't remember I ever really should my emotions to anyone. I've just acted like this emotionless doll that has a mind of her own. But she was never really allowed to come out and play with people because the puppeteer that was really behind everything is afraid to show her true colors because the instead to you let your guard down you get hurt and she doesn't want that to ever happen again. Not now that she has the puppet completely mastered. _So why not let the puppet live my life instead of me? I mean I'll be less hurt if she lives and stays in action while I control her and have her do whatever I please._ Is what the puppeteer side of me often thinks and it's all true.

"I can see that, but it's just I doesn't feel right telling you my about my pain just yet. Maybe I'll be more willing as I get to know you more." I explain to her the best that I can to her and she seems to understand my mixed up words. We walk rest of the way in silence it feels calming now that I can have my mind free to wounder just as so long that it doesn't wonder in the right direction. Irvine, Zell, and Selphie each having their own reaction as we draw closer to the school. Irvine happy to return and have his chance with another girl that would most likely bite his fake act of being aloof, misunderstood, and what not. Zell happy to just return to the one place that has taught him so many things and he's grateful for it. As well as joyful to return to his dorm and possibly get some sleep. Selphie just appears content about returning to the school and being able to talk to her friends. I don't know what to feel. I hope I'll like it here, or won't I like it here? Our feet carry us all step by step closer to Balamb Garden. I watch as a giant shadow starts to take shape in the grass and on the paved path. Stars start to shine in the sky as the sun goes to sleep; as the day comes to an end. The normally green green grass is dyed hues of oranges, reds, pinks, and gentle yellows. It fill my heart to the extent that I think I might burst at the seams not knowing what to really feel, but also feeling everything at once.

"June,... Look." I hear Selphie say her voice soft and gentle like the wind could easily break it to shreds with out even breaking a sweat. I follow her extended arm to her finger as it points the the beautiful structure that the people call Balamb Garden. The place seems ten stories high in she wonderful shapes of giant bubbles. Wonderfully decorated with insignias and symbols I guess to protect it. Strips of gold and watery blue find it's way randomly around the building. I've done research, but never seen any pictures which makes me glad that I didn't find any. Any pictures that could have been take couldn't compare to the actual beauty of the structure. The main color of the building is a clear almost translucent silver, yet it's thick so that you can't see inside. The sun sparkles of the colors shooting rainbows in different directions that makes it look even more beautiful.

"Ready to join the rest of the students?" Selphie asks in voice that's almost seductive like a vampires, but still human. Irvine and Zell stare at me with happy content looks on their faces. Selphie holds out a hand to me. A few seconds later Irvine and Zell join in and offer me their hands. I feel like I've finally met people that won't destroy me for who I truly am. It feel like I'm around loving and caring friends. I try to take each of their hands as the slowly lead me rest of the way to the entrance of the building that will become my school. I think I'll really love this place. I mean who couldn't love it. And this isn't the end. I know it.

* * *

**THis is the end of the first chapter. Hope to have chapter two done for you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Junnuichi Takawashi

**Author's Note: the main character Jun. Her name is pronouced Jun-noo-ee-chee Ta-ka-wa-shee. Just thought i would help. I don't own and of the characters but I do have favorites.**

* * *

Blossoms in the Moonlight

By: FaerieQueenFreya42

Chapter Two: Junnuichi Takawashi- New Student

Squall Leonhart

I head to my dorm in a slow stride tired and ready for some well deserved sleep after a long day of work and training. My mind buzzing with thoughts of the day that has come and gone as well with the thoughts of the busy day that has yet to come. My heart sending adrenaline racing through my veins._ When was the last time that I actually got a decent night's sleep?_ Runs through my head. I'm about to reach the entrance that lead to the hallway for the dorms when my evil cellphone goes off. Wanting to actually ignore it I think about letting it ring and go to voice mail, but that's going against my better judgment. I grab the phone out of my pocket, flip it open, and press it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say groggily into the phone. I haven't even been woken up from sleeping and I sound like I have been. I need to seriously take a day off just to regain the sleep that I lost. _What now?_ Runs through my head but it's muddled by sleep. _I would like to seriously take a day off._ I think knowing who it is already. Why do today of all days?

"Commander Leonhart, you must proceed to the front gate. Zell Dincht and his squad has returned with the new Garden student." Headmaster Cid voice rings into my ear in that old tone of his asking. I wake up from auto-pilot in a simple snap of someone's fingers and snap to attention, even though I don't want to. I just need sleep. Is that asking to much? Well I am the commander of Balamb Garden it is to much to ask for. I would like to say sucks to be me, but that doesn't cover me at the present time.

"Yes sir." I say into the phone sounding like the solider that I am. I start to move my fingers in the motion of turning hanging up the phone and flipping it shut when I hear the Headmaster's voice say:

"It's your duty as the commander to take care of these kind of things." the line goes dead before I can even think of objecting to his statement. Aren't headmasters suppose to take care of this kind of thing, but then again we aren't like a normal school. Here we teach students how to fight with a variety of weapons until they find the one that just right for them, and put them in situations physically that they have to use the skill that they've learned to get themselves out.

I think:_ I didn't become the commander by choice. I was just the most likely person to handle the responsibility of being the commander. _That's it. Case closed. It was a majority vote and the only person to object among all the thousands of student here was the only candidate for the rank. I droop my head and pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

I brush my ungloved hand through my medium brown hair and brush loose strands of hair behind my ear. It's long and close to touching my chin in the back while the front is close to touching my shoulders. When was the last time that I had a chance of getting my hair cut nonetheless clean my dorm room. Which is in desperate need of a cleaning. I don't want to go into detail about it besides it NEEDS the cleaning.

Students walk past me in either single file or in small groups of two to at most four. They look at me and nearly straighten up in the fear that I'm going to bark and order at them. My mood has gone down hill since that day and I haven't gotten very much sleep. I need a day off really bad. I just need a day off to possibly get a good night's rest, then I can work on a better mood. It what _she_ would want. I heave a heavy sigh trying to get my mind off those depressing thoughts. She's worked to hard for it to crumble apart now even though she's not here. I wonder where she is?

Not realizing that I sat down I stand up and think about the order that I have to fulfill. I need to head to the front gate of the garden and get the new student to Headmaster Cid. Well of course greet Zell and his squad and give them a kind of unneeded great job, but every mission-even the minor ones have danger lurking inside some where. That's sounds stupid almost like a fortune cookie. I shake my head hoping no ones to realize how messed up my head is from the lack of sleep. Get my job done and get some well needed rest. My mind starts to go into auto-pilot again of it's own accord.

_Duty before personal affairs-even sleep._ The commander side of me says in a strong voice to the point that almost snaps me out of auto-pilot but not quite._ Get it done and out of the way now get sleep later. That's simple. You won't have to worry about it later._ It adds sounding like an adult with a cookie that's trying to get a reasonable bargain out of an unreasonable child. I know that sound observed and stupid, but right now it's absolutely true. I don't want to put work before personal affairs. I just don't find it right.

_That's where most of my day's going tomorrow. Showing any new students that have registered in the past month around Garden. Or maybe I could ask someone else to do it for me. Some one that's more of people person than I am._ I think to myself but decide against it. Actually that could be anyone. No matter how hard she worked she never managed to make me a people person. I need to take responsibility as the garden's commander and do what needs to be done. But at this hour where's the new student going to go? The one person that could assign her a dorm is already in bed themselves. This is to much for one person to handle. Can't the headmaster see that trying to push all his responsibility on to me in his old age and saying that it's my duty as the school commander just isn't right? I should talk to him about that. Why doesn't he give his job to his wife Matron? She's still young and it was her idea in the first place to create Gardens and the Seed system. So why is it that her husband it running the place while she stays the the ruined orphanage of my childhood? I can't see the sense in it.

I mean Matron does spend a lot of her time at the garden to help her husband, but he's already got gray in his hair along with more wrinkles. He looks like he's not going to last much longer. Maybe that's why she's here almost every day, because she's going to take over the garden when he passes away. That would be a sad occasion all on it's own. I'll end up asking for that day and _that _day off. I don't even know how many vacation days that I've even made to use up. I'm sure by now _this_ year it should be a least a month's worth. Back to the main reason that I'm still not in bed: the new Student.

I reluctantly turn around to face the almost open entrance hall. I slowly start to make my way down the way trying to keep my mind a wake long enough to actually make it to my bed. I'm cleaning tomorrow before I get to sleep. My feet taking me to the front gate through muscle memory. I continue to watch as small groups of students leaving the quad or the cafeteria for their dorms. Well it is about time that the garden's "guardians" come out and block off each hall entrance so that no one can sneak out or in. It's going to take a few hours until the new student is completely registered into the Garden's school system, and be able to attend classes. And I'll have to stay awake until Headmaster tells me that she's completely there. While waiting for that to happened there's a half and hour that they have to talk with the headmaster to get things straightened out.

My pace slightly quickens as I slowly draw closer to where I need to be. One thing continuing to bug me. Why today of all days I'm the busiest? The one day that I specifically asked off I'm the busiest. Well what feels like the Busiest. Today is _that_ day that I know I'm going to ask off. But since the headmaster is getting old I guess I'll let it pass this year, but not next year. I can't stand not being able to have day to myself absolutely to myself to miss the one person I want to miss. I want to miss _her._

I shake my head trying to not think. Not of anything besides what I have to do. It's the only thing that I can do. I mean I can only allow myself to focus on. Which is getting that new student enrolled into garden and then head for bed. I'm not going to worry about what to do with her because Headmaster Cid never asked me to worry about her sleeping arrangements. I pick the pace severely for rest of the stretch to the front gate. When I get there in a rush and out of breath I scan over the heads of Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Irvine Kinneas, until my eyes fall at rest upon a face that I don't recognize, but looks so familiar to me. Could it be possible that she looks kind of like _her_?

A small about five-four, slender girl stands before me. Her light mahogany hair swept behind her shoulders until it reaches her waist. Looking almost breathing taking beautiful on her. Her short bangs that almost touch her shoulders covering her right blue-gray eye. A silver hoop in her upper left cartilage. In her left ear lob a black earing stud, followed by a silver hoop, and then followed by a red earing stud. A silver hoop near the left edge of her mouth. Silver studs in her left eyebrow. Where did she get the money for all those piercings? She looks rough and tumble like that, but it makes her all the more beautiful. What am I saying? I love _her_. Not this girl standing in front of me that I just meet. But my heart feels for her like it's _her_, but that has to be next to impossible. I told myself after she left that I wouldn't love or feel that way for anyone else but her.

A shoulder less long sleeved shirt in the color of navy-blue. A black tank top over her shirt adding an heir of mystery to her form. My heart thuds at the thought of her being out of my sight. I can't love her, I won't love her, but that isn't what my heart is telling me. A silver cross embroidered to the fabric of her black tank top. A dark blue cotton skirt with about an inch long slit up each side; clinging to her hips as it hides the hem of her ordinary blue jeans. Her jeans flaring over her black combat boot that looks like she bought from an army surplus store on the main land of Galbadia. The look of confusion fills her face as she studies me from head to toe. My mind continues to think of her in a way that I shouldn't because of the fact I don't even know her name. I've noticed that there's something about her that's familiar. It's her eyes that are doing it, it's a look from long ago in my past. Which I plan to keep buried until I feel the time is right.

Junnuichi Takawashi

I look at Irvine just because I need something to do. In the dieing sunlight I notice a silver stud in the lob of his left ear. Well it wouldn't be the first time that I've seen an earring in a guy's ear right or left ear anywhere, and it certainly won't be the last time that I'll see it. My head turns automatically like a dog does to a blaring whistle from it's master at the echoing sound of shoes until it become the actual sound.

A male in a long sleeve midnight black coat that cuts off mid-torso comes running into view. White feather like fur rimming the collar of his coat. A white "V" neck T-shirt shaping itself to the coutures of his body showing off his muscles. A silver chain in the set shape of a holy rosary around his neck. Instead of a crucifix it's the head of vicious roaring lion. Black pants that are boot cut. Three black belts strapped around his right leg. A brown belt around his waist to hold his pants up. A red belt along with a black belt criss crossing themselves over and around his hips. _What's with the belts?_ Runs through my head as I stare at him and my heart nearly stops.

I study his face with more enthusiasm than I want to. I stare into his dark sky blue eyes filled with exhaustion mostly because of a lack of sleep, but the smallest hint of pain float around in spots in those eyes of his. He's lost someone very close to him. Not recently, but at most a few years ago. Strands of his long soft medium brown hair falls casting shadows over his slightly pale skin. His hair looks like it's in desperate need of a cutting, but it looks handsome on him either way short or long, just as long as it isn't to long. The sun tells me that he also has a silver stud in the shape of a small lion head in the lob of his left ear. See I told you this wouldn't be the last time that I would see a guy with and ear pierced.

An old scar crossing over the bridge of his nose, in between his eyebrows, and almost touches his left cheek. _Who gave him the scar?_ The scar may be old, but the color is a flushed red like it's still freshly cut. My heart skips a few beats again as I look into his eyes. Why is my heart doing this, I've just met him. I don't believe in love a first sight. That's just a load of bullshit. There's no way that such a thing could exist. No male can see me as a woman that they want to spend the rest of their lives with. But thankfully my brain keeps my emotions from leaking into my face, my eyes, or even how I physically appear.

He studies me confusingly. Does he know something about me that the others don't? Out of the corner of my eyes I watch as Irvine, Selphie, and Zell straighten up and place their left hands up palm facing outwards. I guess that's the salute for the infamous Balamb Garden.

"Commander Sir!" They all say sounding like soldiers ready for battle. Am I going to be like that one day. Unable to think for myself and do whatever I'm told. I doubt it, because these guys have been here longer than I have and they can easily appear to be ordinary people when they want to. I watch as Selphie fights back a battle of giggles. Is this commander person a friend of theirs?

"At ease." The new male says sounding kind of irritated and also commander like. I fight back giggles just simply because the commander looks so irritated. "I'm off duty. You don't have to call me commander. Headmaster Cid requested that I come down here." he says and the exhausted tone starts to sink into his voice as her refers to those in front of him as friends instead of fellow soldiers that are ready for combat or of lesser rank than himself. I wonder what he's like when he's with his girlfriend. I count off how old her could possibly be. He'd be about twenty three so for all I know he could easily be married and have a child already. I can't have feelings for him, no matter how much I want to.

"Fine." Zell says with a slight whine, "Squall, today it was my squad-"

"Zell, I already know. You can give me your report later." Squall says and looks at me for a second then looks away. What's with that mister commander pants? Afraid of a little girl like me or something? I'll take you down in no time flat if you keep acting like that. Why am I acting like this. I'm confusing myself. One minute my heart nearly stops beating at the sight of him and the next I'm about ready to beat the shit out of him. I need to make up my mind about him and soon. I won't be able to last if I'm like this.

"Okay then. Squall, this is Jun-nu-i-chi Takawashi. Jun, this is our commander Squall Leonhart." Zell says trying very hard to pronounce my full first name. I'll have to tell him how well he managed to get it. Actually I don't know if he got it, but it sounded right anyway. The others start to talk about something I think it's about what day it is today. Why would they be talking about the day? I mean there's nothing really special about it, well to me anyway. For all I know it's something special to these guys and it's important that they celebrate it together for a bit.

Needing something to do so that I don't jump into a conversation that I'm not meant for. So I don't ease drop in on their conversation as well. As well to make sure that I don't lock eyes or even look Squall not sure what I'm going to feel this time. So I stand watching the sunset from under my eyelashes I adjust the strap that's connected to my black messenger bag. I adjust it so that it sits more comfortably around my shoulders. I hear boots clomp softly against the pavement and the sound stops as it reaches the very front of me. The person standing so awkwardly in front of me clears their throat preparing themselves to say something that's not going to make since to my ears. But hey whatever works for them right?

"Junnuichi Takawashi, welcome to Balamb Garden." Squall's voice gentle and close to being fatherly. Because he caught me off guard, I jolt about an inch off the ground. My head files up automatically to the familiar sound of my name. My eyes immediately look into his face my head begins to feel hot but just a quickly as it appears it disappears.

I recover myself in little to no time flat and replace my emotionless mask that I hadn't noticed that was almost all the way removed. Squall holds out a black leather gloved hand out to me; I just stare at it for a second. I take it without a second thought and we shake hands. He's his blue eyes shine with a light that clues me in that he's onto me. He's found that I wear an emotionless mask. He's too insightful for his own good, but that has to mean something. Could me be like me in a way?

"You have to see the Garden Headmaster. While your with him I'll arrange a dorm for you." Squall says in a voice that's close to being commander like and fatherly like. I watch out from over Squall's shoulder as Selphie's hand shoots up in the air. An enthusiastic look on her face. What is she plotting now?

"She can bunk with me tonight." Selphie offers without even really thinking things through. My eyes flicker to her face then back to Squall. He looks at her from over his shoulder before completely turning around to face and confront her. I think of what a relief for him to have his eyes off me, but I also think that it's sad that he doesn't let very many emotions leak into his features. His eye portrayed that something was on his mind that he couldn't really handle. I duck my head so that I'm staring at the paved road and close my eye tightly as I fight the painful ache in my heart. After the pain subsides I concentrate of trying to completely put my mask back on.

"How could I let my mask slip?" I mumble Quietly to myself. _The reason that your masked slipped is because you have feelings for this man._ A voice in my head screams at me. It can't be that. It's isn't right. _But it's the simple truth yo just have to admit to it!_ It screams at me again. I fight the voice in my head trying to remain unmoving. I can't worry the others. Not when I just found some place that I can really be myself.

"OK, she can stay with you tonight, but what about tomorrow or the day after? You are a SeeD member. You never really know when your going to be on a mission." Squall says in a harsh tone. The words ring in my head over and over like a broken record. His voice sounding like an actual military commander the right commander for Balamb Garden. A sinking feeling fills my chest to the point that I almost think about running away, but who would come after me?

"By tomorrow she should have a dorm assigned to her. She just needs a place to stay for the night. That's all." Selphie says in her defense acting as if the tone that Squall used never existed. How long have these guys known each other? I mean if order for something like this to happen they had to have known each other for at least a few years. I watch as Squall bends his head forward and pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger.

"Fine but only for tonight." Squall says in defeat. We watch as Selphie bounces up and down in delight. I stay in my spot fighting the urge to run as Selphie zooms around Squall and nearly knocks me over in a hug. I hear the words: "yeah, Jun's staying with me." in the rush.

"Yeah! Jun gets to stay with me tonight." Selphie shouts nearly taking out my eardrum in her close to overwhelming delight. Regaining her senses she takes a few steps back, but the feeling that she's trying to be serious floats onto her face. The face is barely there. It's obvious that's she's forcing herself to be serious, because her eyes tell me that she's absolutely happy. The happiest little thing in the whole wide world.

I slightly tilt my head to the side and look at her with the look of slight confusion on my face. I let a little bit of my happiness to leak into the blank stare of my eyes to show her what she want to see. Doesn't anyone notice that I almost always appear emotionless? Or are most people that are happy tend to let things like this slip from their attention? I've worked at the mask for far to long to let people really see it anyway. Which is in control right now... the puppet or the puppeteer? I can't tell anymore.

"What?" I ask her after a long moment of deafening silence even though we're outside. I can feel Squall's eyes study me as I put and pull away the little happiness that I had let out. Once one sees something they are forever not able to forget about it. It's kind of like in the cases with faeries. Once you see a faerie you can never unsee faerie. That's what's going on with Squall and the very mask that I wear.

"Jun, do you have any clothes other than the ones on your back?" Selphie asks in a very stern voice. I look around the spot that I'm standing at hoping that at least two suitcases of clothes would pop out of very thing air. No such luck. Why always me? I give up at trying to pretend that I forgot my clothes or something. I don't even think about coming up with a very unbelievable story about not having more clothes.

"Nope." I say simply and blankly. If they don't pick it up from my voice then they're letting it slip past them without them even realizing it. Everyone but Squall looks at me like I'm insane. Squall being the person that he is just looks at me with the normal emotionless stare that I usually give people. I return my attention back to the other that are trying to figure out why I don't have any spare clothes to change into. What should I tell them? OH! I know.

"Hey, you try being an orphan that has little to no money and no place to go? Then tell me if you would have a change of clothes. Other than what you already have on you." I propose to them even though I think they already know what I'm talking about to an extent. Selphie is the first one to recover relax and recover from the shock, then it's Zell, and last it's Irvine. The look that ends up covering their faces at the same time makes me burst into unbeatable laughter.

Squall Leonhart

Jun erupts into laughter at the look that covers Zell's, Selphie's, and Irvine's faces all at the same time. I have to agree with her that their looks are funny, but there is something definitely odd about Junnuichi Takawashi. She pretends to be and ordinary every day person like Zell, Selphie, Irvine, or maybe even Quistis. But that's all it is. It's all an act and the other don't seem to notice. She puts up this barrier that prevents her emotions from showing themselves of their own accord like it would for a normal person. She is able to control what emotions show on her face and to what degree that they appear at.

The last of the sunlight of the day vanishes over the edge of the mountain range and beyond the horizon. The light will disappear until it's it's turn to rule the sky as it's ruler and master. Monsters like to roam at night. The night give the ability to feel safe to roam when it's dark. They roam the open plain at night because they have the cover of darkness at their add. As long as it's dark they remain unseeable to our eyes. I clear my throat and everyone looks at me like I just committed a crime. I motion my head in the direction of the Garden and strand of hair fall in my face again. I stare at them before I can think of the proper words to day. Then finally I say:

"We should head into the safety of the Garden. Unless you want to battle monsters that are roaming the plain at night?" I asks and every one looks at Jun like she's the one that has to make the decision. Her face completely emotionless like before. She is really talented, but I have found out her secret and she knows it. But don't the other realize that it's there? Or am I more likely to see it because I am close to being I the same state of mind? That I can't answer.

Junnuichi Takawashi

"I don't wish to fight anything tonight. So let's go inside,... where it's safe." I say and they show me the way without a word, but the feeling that I'm welcomed and loved shining off three of the four of them. The fourth it all mixed emotions: love, pain, exhaustion, and something else I think it's confusion. I rub my arms absent minded like it's going to get rid of the feeling that I'm not alone in my head. The little voice in my head still telling me that I'm in love with Squall Leonhart, when in fact I know I'm not.

My eyes wounder around the inside of the garden taking in everything that I can. This place is well lighted. A moat like river surrounding the base or the core of the garden. Fish like statues forever and endlessly spitting water into the flowing water. Knowing that the tour of the garden lays in wait for tomorrow the take me to the elevator in the very center to the floor. I don't know who, but someone presses the button to call the elevator and it appears before us and the doors open. Squall turns around to face the three squad members that have brought me safely to Balamb Garden.

"Your mission is complete. You are dismissed. You may return to your dorms." Squalls says in that commander voice of his I slightly jump but no one sees because I'm behind Squall and he's turned away from me. It commander voice forced out this time because he must be dead tired, but doesn't show it. "I'll bring Jun to your dorm later. Alright Selphie?" He adds in a calmer tone this time. Selphie nods knowing better that to object to the words of the garden's commander. Squall leads me onto the elevator and presses the button that's clearly marked with at three. We leave the others behind and they head to their dorms. I stare at the lite up "3" instead of staring at something else. Squall doesn't bother with trying to start a conversation with me. I don't try either, but I also met the guy no more than ten minutes ago. I hear a little ding an the elevator doors open. Squall walks out and I wordlessly follow.

"Wait here." Squall request in a calm voice as two dark red doors welcome us to it's domain. I stop moving as he continues to walk forward. He disappears behind the two door and it feels like all sound just dies down. I remains standing trying to think of any schools I might have gone to. But I remain unable to remember. My lids get heavy with sleep as I stay standing and inactive. About Twenty minutes later Squall comes back out.

"The headmaster's ready." he points in the direction of the two doors. Without needing any further motivation I walk behind the doors. An old man with glasses and graying hair greets me. That slight hit of his original brown hair finding it's place among the gray. I can't see his eyes behind the the shape or shine of his glasses. A red knit "V" necked sweater vest. A long with a white long sleeved suit type shirt. Khaki suit like pants over ordinary brown suit like dress shoes. How long has he been the garden's headmaster? He looks like he's about ready to die.

"You must be Junnuichi Takawashi." he says in a raspy voice. He slides towards me to shake my youthful hand. His eyes never leaving my face and his feet never leaving the blue marble floor. This guys needs to retire.

"Nice to meet you sir." I say shaking his over wrinkled hand. Making myself say things is old and over natural by now. I force a smile to my lips and he smiles back at me weakly. He let's go of my hand and I rub it against the side of my skirt. With the possible hopes that the awkward feeling of shaking that man's hand will come off and disappear forever. Bad new is that it doesn't work.

Headmaster Cid finds his spot behind his desk. It's a larger desk make of polished cherry wood. Papers organized scattered around the desk's top. He grabs a small stack of papers and studies the letters on the page before him. His glasses giving away nothing. He flips through the pages looking for something that could break the ice between the two of us.

"Junnuichi, it says here that in your first six years of your school life you went to ten different schools. Once you turned fourteen you stopped attending school. Can you explain to me the reason why?"

"I simply had no place to live, no money to pay for school, or transportation. So I just stopped going." I tell him the truth and he appears to know that I'm not lying to him. It appears in the way that he sits before me that he has more than one topic to talk about. I wonder what they are.

"It also says her that you've been to three different orphanages." the headmaster states. I wait for him to continue and nod when he doesn't.

"Have you ever met your real parents?"

"No." I respond in a very dead tone that he doesn't seem to pick up one. I fight to keep the depressing thoughts that I have about my parent away as I have to speak of them. I fight and fight with success. I need better control since I've met Squall my control over my emotions has been slipping. Maybe I do love him and I'm just afraid to admit it because I don't want to be hurt or eve possibly hurt in in the process.

"How old where you when you saw your last orphanage?" He asks in that old man tone that make it feel like your giving your life story to your own grandpa. But that's just a guess. I've had no grandparents or parents all to myself as their daughter. Maybe he knows something that I don't and I'm just not picking up on it.

"When I was seven." I reply. It's all absolutely true. How could it not be? I mean why would I lie to some one that I just meet? Nonetheless and elderly person. It just wouldn't be right.

"Why haven't you gone since then?" Why does he want to know so much about my childhood? It has nothing to do with the present. Sure if my parents had kept me I wouldn't be here right now most likely. Which means that I would have never meet Squall. Thinking about never meeting squall just hills my heart with grief. So much grief that I don't know if I'll be able to finish this without bursting into to tears or a few tears escaping.

"Because I had no where else to go. I didn't know where to actually. You see the last orphanage that I went to was attacked my a raid of monsters. I got separated from everyone else and I never saw them again. They thought that I was killed during the attack so I my name was pulled out of the system." I explain to him. Pulling back the painful and deadly memories of that day. Monsters everywhere so many different kinds that I couldn't possibly start to name the all. Flames eating everything that it can get it's hand on. Rubble falls on top of me and everyone was long gone never to bee seen again once I woke up from the black out. I blink and I'm staring at the cherry desk. The wood so well polished that I see myself. I rather stare at this setting than stare at the dark gray color of the fallen walls of my childhood.

He asks me a few more questions about my life and how well I took care of myself despite the lack of adult guidance in my life. I had no one to take care of me and that had the headmaster worried. I answer each of the as truthfully as would allow myself. The only thing that I had on my mind during the whole this was my mask. I had to avoid any words that would lead me into explain it's existence. It was easier than I though it would be. I've had to avoid any mention of the mask since I had it completely on and under my control. Where will it take me now? Oblivion... I wish.

"Well thank you for answering my questions. You have tomorrow off from classes. By the end of it you will have a dorm and a class schedule ready for your use. So take tomorrow as a day to get to know the garden it's self and the grounds that she protects." The headmaster pauses thinking of mentioning something else even though this conversation has gone five minutes over thirty minutes. Squall's still waiting outside. Waiting for me to finish and so we both can get some rest. "You are dismissed." he adds.

I take that has my cue to leave. I slowly walk out fighting the close to unstoppable urge to run out of the room into the safety of a stranger. I heave a heavy sigh of relief when I reach the gigantic doors. I open them and I next to immediately meet Squall's eyes. I fight to not let my mask slip in front of him. I can't afford to let my emotions show in front of him. Things that shouldn't be reviled would find their way to the surface and ruin the friendship that I'm slowly building with the man standing in front of me. Without a word or greeting or anything at all we climb into the elevator and descend to the first floor to get some well needed rest.

**You're all probably wondering who the girl that Squall's talking about. You'll find out in the third chapter maybe. I don't like having things planned out. See you in chapter three. I hope to have it done for you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Balamb Garden First Day

**Hie it's me again. I have brought you chapter three of Blossoms in the Moonlight. Sorry it took so long. I took me forever to get the rough draft done.**

* * *

Blossoms in the Moonlight

By: FaerieQueenFreya42

Chapter Three: Balamb Garden-First day

Squall Leonhart

Takawashi comes out and it looks like she's have a very tough battle with herself. Like she's fighting two very different sides of herself. One being the side that controls what she wants to do. The other being the one that controls what she should do. Her footsteps skipping beats here in there. The spots that the battle was getting out of hand. She continues trying to be completely emotionless. Her footsteps return to their normal, natural rhythm when she reaches my side. Having nothing to say or I just simply didn't know what to say; I wordlessly escort her to the elevator. Knowing where to take her next. She automatically presses the button for the first floor-like she knew where we were heading. What look likes pity or maybe shame stretches across her face. _Is she ashamed of herself?_ Wanting to ease her mind I scramble for something to say.

"What do you think of Balamb?" I ask her and think that's a really stupid thing to ask. I'm a twenty-three and I'm being intimidated by a small and delicate seventeen-year-old girl. A girl that reminds me ever so much of _her_. My Rinoa. We had to destroy her before she tried to destroy the world around her. Her powers became much to powerful for her. She was becoming another Ultimecia. Her powers were going out of control and had control of _her_ instead of _her_ have control over _her_ _**own **__**powers**_. This all happened five years ago. I was the one that killed her; just as she wanted.

"I like this place. I think I'm really going to enjoy it here. Maybe I'll even become a SeeD member and work under you." She says pulling me ever so gratefully from my thoughts. I hide a heavy sight from her.

"Well depending on how fast you learn. If you're able to learn everything; you might be able to take part in the field exam for SeeD Member candidates in the spring." _I'm pretty sure that you'll be good._ I want to add, but I don't. It wouldn't be smart. And it would sound like I was in love with her. Which isn't right. I told myself that I wouldn't love anyone as much as I loved Rinoa. I have to keep to my word.

"I'll catch up quickly. Don't you worry." She says, her blue-gray eyes staring dully at the clear reflection of us in the elevator door. We hear a soft ding, the elevator come to a complete stop, and doors slide open waiting for us to leave. Even though the door are set on a time if there isn't any movement. We step out not wanting to wait for the doors to start closing. I lead her towards the dorms; telling her about the garden as we walk. Her ears and mind taking in everything that I tell her. We stop in front of a door that's clearly marked as Selphie's. With and name plaque that says: SELPHIE TILMITT on it.

"You're staying here tonight." I pause not sure if I should say anything else to ease her nerves. Not finding anything to say I knock on the door gently, but loud enough that Selphie can hear. We hear a soft patter of footstep as Selphie rushes to the door. She pulls the door open with such enthusiasm that for a second I thought she was going to tare the door right off the in hinges. The brightest smile finds it's way onto Selphie's lips. So bright that jokingly I think that I might need sunglasses. Jun looks at me, her mouth starts to open like she's going to say good-bye. I kiss her on the forehead before she can get the words out. A light touch of pink fills her cheeks. She turns slowly and walks into the light and protection of Selphie's dorm. Selphie looks at me in shock and astonishment, she doesn't say a single word even though those words fill her eyes. _Traitor. What about Rinoa?Bastard._ Being just of the few. She closes the door quickly and in my face not knowing how to react to what just happened. I can't blame her.

I droop my head starting to regret my actions. I place my hands against my face to hide the shame that might lay there. Feeling incomplete and not wanting anyone to have comments about why I might be standing outside of a womans dorm; on the account that the person that walking by might not know that it's Selphie's dorm. Knowing that my job here is done; completed, I head back to my dorm. _It there's one thing that I'm sure of, is that I have some serious thinking to do._ Runs through my head as I walk. I try to not think about the mess that awaits me there.

I walk into my dorm and flick the light on as I close the door behind me. My eyes look at the dirty clothes that are scattered about the floor. A stack of dishes about a mountain or maybe a hill resting by this sink. The dishes calling my name wanting me to wash them. _Squall, come clean us. Please, we need it._ They say. I will clean them of course... ...tomorrow. I find my way to the bathroom to grab and laundry basket, remembering the mess that resides in there. Shower towel scattered in odd designs on the floor. The towels, shower stall, sink, and toilet calling my name. Saying the same thing as the dishes. _Squall come wash us. They_ add:_ You'll feel better once were nice and clean._ Which is true. It's one less thing to worry about.

I don't bother with looking at the toilet; not wanting to know what fungus might have found it's way there. I find the laundry basket sitting in the farthest corner from the bathroom door. I grab it and start picking up the dirty towels and dirty wash rags. There aren't many one the floor so I move to the clothes in the living room. _How long have I let this get out of hand?_ About half way through the living room the basket whines to me saying that it can't hold it anymore. I put it back in it's dark corner and move to retrieve the laundry basket that's sitting next to my student desk in my bedroom.

Being twenty-three years of age I no longer attend classes here at Balamb Garden, but I work here. I have to take over a lot of things and some of them deal with making sure that the students get to their dorms on time. They following the rules of the not boys in girl's dorm and vise versa. If I wanted to I could get a house or an apartment in Balamb City, but I decided to stay in one of the apartments that reside in the Balamb Garden's Dormitory. Selphie, Zell, and Irvine still being SeeD members they do the same thing. Quistis and Seifer have their own place together in Balamb City. They got married a couple of years ago, but Quistis goes by her last name Trepe here at the garden. She doesn't have to, but she does.

I think about leaving the light off not wanting to see the mess her, but it's only clothes. I flick the light on. The light stings my eyes for a brief second. My cloths also creating interesting patterns and designs on my floor. I figure out my way over to the laundry basket that shouts for help by my student desk. _Squall help me. I'm drowning in clothes here. HELP! _It screams. I hurry to save it. Don't ask me why inanimate objects are talking to me. They just are. No I am not insane. I shove all the dirty clothes in my bedroom into the basket and manage to fit the rest of the clothes. I put it back in it's place wondering what I should do next. I have a dishwasher. Maybe I should put some of the dishes in there.

I wonder to my stereo. Not remembering if I have in on radio, or CD player, or maybe even cassette player. I turn it on knowing I'm going to figure out one way or another. The people of the radio station that I listen to start to ring over the speakers. I switch it to CD player, press play, and set the sound so that it's only background music but loud enough that I can understand the words that are sung. I load a single load of dishes into the dish washer thinking of all the time that it's going to take to get everything done. Just the necessary cleaning done. It calculates to being at a minimum of a few days.

Some of the darker feelings that were deep in my heart start to lift. I hate it when the people on the radio are right. Once heard that dirty rooms can lead to depression and anxiety. Mostly in adolescents of course that what they said applied to everyone. I run my fingers through my hair feeling the grease in it._ I need a shower. _Runs through my head as I move to turn my stereo off. Knowing that I'm done with the cleaning for the night. But I still have to wait for Headmaster Cid to call me to say that Junnuichi Takawashi was in the system and ready for classes the day after tomorrow.

I walk into my bedroom that looks _almost_ clean, because most of it was just dirty laundry. The floor still needs a good cleaning. I switch for the lamp sitting on my nightstand than the light over head. I sit on my makeshift bed. _That's going to be cleaned and remade._ I add to the list of cleaning things that I need to do. I think of what's already on my cleaning list and think of the approximate time it's going to take to clean everything.

Laundry's going to take the minimum of six hours; maximum of eight maybe nine hours. Cleaning the bathroom thoroughly enough is going to take about an hour at minimum, maybe three tops. Dishes I can through into the dishwasher one load at a time taking about and hour for each load. And I already have a load in. About seven or eight hours. But the laundry and dishes I can do while working on the other stuff. That's all machine done. A thorough cleaning of the kitchen is going to take about four hours.

I look at my nightstand. A picture of Rinoa and me at her eighteenth birthday part. She's sitting on my lap, my arms gently wrapped around her. A birthday hat that she got tired of on my head. I couldn't help but smile if she was smiling. The party was completely Selphie and Zell's idea. It made Rinoa happy so it made me happy. It was the last picture that we got of her that she had her smile. Her loving whole-hearted smile. Hiding behind it a precipitation of sleeping pills. I pick the picture off the nightstand admiring it and remember the day like it was yesterday. Sometime after that it went downhill very quickly. There was nothing I could do to keep her by my side. Long enough to make sure that she wouldn't destroy the world we live in with a simple snap of her fingers. A heart wrenching fire slithers through my veins as the painful memory of the destruction of her life fill my thoughts. I put the picture back before it can progress any farther.

I don't want to remember the fear in her eyes as I stabbed her through the heart with my Lion Heart gunblade. Tears ran down her cheeks as she drew her last breathe. The words of apology stung my lips as I whispered them to her. Rinoa's eyes glaze over as death become official. Her body silently hits the ground and her eyes close never to be open again. Beating myself out of the memory I walk into the living room and turn the TV on. Whatever channel I had it on last beams to life before my eyes. I search around for something that might interest me, with no success. I look at the clock about and hour later reading the time 11:58pm in vibrant black digital letters resting at bottom right corner of the screen. I turn the TV off and wonder into my room to change into the something for sleeping.

When I least expect it- I'm in a dark blue almost navy pair of pajama pants. No shirt to be seen. (I can't stand to sleep in shirts)- my cell goes off. It rest on my nightstand next the picture of Rinoa. I walk over and sit on my bed-I was on my way to get something to take with the sleeping pills. I flip it open and press it to my ear. I already know that it's Headmaster Cid without having to look at the caller ID. I wonder how long this conversation is going to last. Then after I talk to the headmaster I have to call Selphie and give her the heads up. When will my night end?

"Hello?" I say into the receiver letting some of the sleep that I've been fighting back seep in to my voice. I try to not sound harsh, but I put so much into it that I sound like he just woke me from actually sleeping. I spy the alarm clock sitting on my student desk. I put it there with the idea that If I had to get out of bed to turn it off I might really wake up. No such luck. In bright light red digital letters read: 12:10. Ten after midnight. Jeez, that was a long time for Junnuichi Takawashi to get into the Garden's system. Maybe it was the lack of information that it took so long. But you would think that with the lack of information that it would take less time. Nope, it takes longer, because there's so many things that they have to bypass in order to get it completely finished with in the three hour time limit that the school has. Some time is like Junnuichi's case it took over three hours. Her history must be bad if it took five hours to her all the way into Garden's system. Well the sun doesn't isn't all the way set this time of year until about 8:30, so it's about right... I guess.

"Commander Leonhart, I'm just calling to inform you that our new student Junnuichi Takawashi is in Garden's system as a student. Also I would like to inform you that she will get her dormitory assignment at the same time as her class schedule. Handed to her by her homeroom instructor." Headmaster Cid explains in that very old voice of his. Every time I talk to him it sounds like he keeps getting older by the minute. Wasting away by the second until there's nothing left of him. Than Matron will take over.

"Thanks for the notice, sir." I say rubbing my face roughly with my free hand. I run it through my hair again feeling the full impact of grease on my bare fingers._ I _really_ need a shower._ Runs through my head. I heave a sigh and think about the person that I'm actually talking to. I need to stop thinking so much. _Old habits die hard as they say._ Yeah but I've been working on this habit since I met Rinoa.

"There is also something that I need to speak with you about. But we can speak of that when you are fully rested. After the Garden tour tomorrow morning you can have the rest of the day off." He speaks sounding younger than I thought was possible at his point.

"Thank you, sir." I say sounding more awake than before. The line goes dead. I flip the phone shut and place it on the nightstand. I remember that I still have to call Selphie so I pick it back up. I dial her number and press it to my ear finished with the last number in the order. Trying to figure out how to start to the conversation not really wanting to start the conversation right off about Junnuichi.

"Hello, I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep. Beep!" I hear after the third ring followed by a chorus of delightful laughter. My heart aches and my thoughts slowly drift towards Rinoa again.

"Hey, Selphie. It's Squall just calling to let you know that Jun is completely in the garden's system. Also that you should study her very closely." I say playing along with her answering machine act and greeting. I know she picked up. You can't set cellphone to go to voice mail on a certain ring like you can with ordinary phones. Also after a phone beeps there can't a chorus of laughter. I'll have to point that out to her.

"Watch her how?" She ask after every word truly sink in.

"Haven't you noticed how emotionless she looks? Doesn't she remind you a bit or a lot of how I acted when we first became SeeD Members? Also if you're going to pretend to be an answering machine. Find something that makes a realistic beep and no laughing after that beep has been sound." I say not exotically sure if that was the right way to put it. I don't hear anything but complete silence as Selphie process my words. The feeling that she's trying to hide something from me, or like she's trying to make sure that the object of our conversation isn't with hearing range.

"I have noticed it, as well as Zell and Irvine. It did remind us a lot of you, but we never thought to say anything about it. But we can worry about that later. You have a tour to do tomorrow. Also thanks for the tips about my little charade." Selphie says quickly hanging up the phone. My mouth still open ready to say something. The words disappear from my head knowing that I'll won't be able to speak them now. The thought of calling Selphie again crosses my mind, but I decided against it. It would most likely make her mad at me. But she hung up before I could find out if Jun was some how listening in. It would explain why she was in such a rush to hang up. She also hung up before I could find out if Jun was still awake or sleeping. I shrug it off, put my phone on the nightstand after turning it off. I crawl into bed under the covers forgetting to take my sleeping pills and quickly fall asleep.

Junnuichi Takawashi

I open my eyes to the sound of birds singing their bittersweet morning song. My heart fills with sorrow as I listen; remembering all the mornings that awoke alone listening to their song. I sit up trying to not thing about the pain in my chest and stretch until I feel awake. I feel thankful to Selphie since she borrowed me a pair of her pajamas sets.

It's a watery blue with a bright silver crescent moon with a beautiful angels with silvery blond hair and eyes of sapphires thoughtfully thinking as she sits a the crescent moon. Silvery stars scattered about the blue tank top. A matching pair of pants with silver crescent moons and stars scattered about the fabric. It's made of a very comfortable fabric that makes it feel like velvet. I look around and find that Selphie's gone. Not wanting to waste any time I get changed back into my clothes.

On my way out of her dorm I notice a piece of paper with writing on it held to the fridge through a magnet. I swallow the piece of toast that I had in my mouth. I slip my combat boots on wanting to ignore the note and carry on with my day. Holding the last piece of toast between my teeth as I loosely tie my laces. After a moment of thinking I look back at the note and realize that the note's actually for me. I figure it must me important if it's on the fridge. So I grab it on my way out the door. I read it as I finish the toast and walk down the hallway.

Jun,

Go to the inner Front Gate. That's where the Garden Tour will begin. You'll also get your dormitory assignment when you get your class schedule. You'll get it from your homeroom instructor.

Wish I could be there for you.

For you,

Selphie

OK, So I have to head to the inner front gate. Thanks for the help Selphie, and thanks to Commander Squall Leonhart I know where the inner front gate it. Finding it will be easy as pie. I just hope that I'm not to late to take part in. I reach the gate withing a few minutes-I ran all the way there just to make sure I wasn't late. A group of five other girls and eight boys already gathered and waiting for the tour to begin. Each having their own little conversations with whom I presume are their friends. I wonder what they're talking about. They all fall silent as I enter their hearing proximity.

_They don't like me even though they just meet me. Well that's how it goes with most people are. My mask will protect me, that's why I created it in the first place._ I think as I stare blankly into their eyes. The feeling that I'm unwanted rushes through my bloodstream. And hand lays itself on to my shoulder catching me off guard. Out of reaction I turn around with close to inhuman speed launching myself into a fighting stance. I refuse to draw my daggers unless the situation calls for it. I relax when I find that I'm staring into the eyes of Commander Squall Leonhart himself. A light blush touches my cheeks as my mask begins to slip again. I feel like an idiot for what I just did. But Squall looks at with eyes that say _That's very good battle instinct. Keep them polished, you'll need that someday._ The kids around me release a silent choir of laughter making me feel more like and idiot. I replace my mask completely back into place. I can't afford another mishap like this again. Squall just smiles lightly at me; creating a hissing choir from the girls behind me.

"Hello everyone. I am Commander Squall Leonhart and I will be showing the fourteen of you around Balamb Garden." squall says and the five girls behind me I swear the swoon; just to the sound of his voice. _Swoon._ I mean come one people Squall's twenty-three and for all they know he's married already or maybe even a girlfriend. He's also not even really that good looking. All this girlie stuff just makes me want to throw up. With a wave of his hand we follow him around the school. We start with the directory or a map of the school sitting in a panel about three feet from the stairs that lead to the elevator.

"If you ever get lost come to this map and it will show the exact location that everything that's part of the school is." Squall says explaining on how to use the stupid map, All the entrances of the six no seven halls point towards the elevator creating a giant circle. I doubt that you could get lost with that factor in mind. Squall appears to be a different Squall than the one that I met last night. He shows us around the main circle never entering the actual area. He asks random people in the crowd about where we're standing, and how that might space might be used, and the function behind each of the spaces is. Never never asks me a question because I just started last night, but I already knew all of this shit because of Trabia and Galbadia Garden. I notice that here they have color to distinguish one area from another.

Infirmary: Purple

Quad: Magenta

Cafeteria: Red

Dormitories: Brown

Parking Lot: Yellow and

Library: Blue

When we're finished we land back at the inner front gate; where we start the whole fricken tour. Squall gives everyone a decent and gentlemen like ending that makes me also throw up with how gentle he can be even though he has to be this hard ass dude that keeps the school in line. I didn't pay attention, I don't think many of the boys did either, but the five other girls on the other hand. They hung on his every word through out the whole fucking tour. Which was annoying. It's easy to tell that he won the girls' hearts. They started walking away as Squall said his last few words knowing it was their cue to leave. I turn around ready to walk away and everyone is already ten feet or so a head of me. Squall calls my name and places a hand on my shoulder when he catches up. I turn around to face him. The choir of hisses ring up again.

"Junnuichi, can I talk to you?" He asks sounding different than he did a minute ago. A scary unwanted feeling fills my stomach. I need to get over my fear of strangers. It's not like I don't know him, I met him last night.

I shrug.

"Sure." I reply hearing the choir of hisses for hopefully the last time. I just realize that their hisses remind me of cats or even maybe vampires. Either way I don't like the sound. It's annoying especially since I have nothing to really do with it besides that I just said sure to Squall. Other wise the other billions times that they hissed at me it was Squall that came near me and said something to me. Like I said hopefully this is the last time that I'll see them. Doubt it though.

"Walk and talk." Squall says reminding me very much of an embarrassed eighteen-year-old boy. He grabs my wrist and pulls me in some direction. I'm guessing the quad.

"OK." I say following him willingly even though he has my wrist until we're in a more open space. Yep I was right. The Quad. The flesh of my wrist burns with an intense fire like sting even though he gently grabbed me. "What did you want to talk about,-"

"You can call me Squall. I'm not on duty anymore."

"Right." I pause trying to remember what I was saying. "What did you want to talk about, Squall?" I ask when I remember.

"Takawashi-"

"You can call me Jun. Since you're off duty." I interrupt.

"Right." I pauses doing the same thing I was doing. "Jun, I noticed when I first say you yesterday that you didn't act completely-I don't know-human... I guess." He says catching me slightly off guard. I kind of knew that this was coming sometime. I just wasn't expecting it now.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." He sighs feeling a little irritated at my reaction to his words. Now what he wants. Well I'm not going to make it easy for him. "I studied you yesterday. What I found was that over your seventeen years of life you put up a barrier around your emotions. A barrier that only you know how to move or even completely remove. But there is a flaw to this barrier of yours." He says leading me to the far edge of the quad. It's over looks the Balamb plains that looks so beautiful in the morning light.

"Which is what?" I say not denning or even confirming that I wear and emotionless mask. It'll stay that way unless I want it gone, but I've had it one for so long that I don't know I could last with all my emotions living breathing as if they were alive. I keep my expression blank and even.

"Your eyes. No matter how blank you make your stare appear, there's always a tiny bit of emotion that your feeling in your stare. Enough that I noticed. I don't care what might have lead you to putting the barrier up, but just remember that you don't need it here. Here you can have all your emotions. You can truly act like a normal person." he pauses looking for the right thing to say. "Emotions are what make us human and who we are. Just remember that." He explains.

I shake my head. Letting a smile touch my lips for a very small brief of time. I pat his shoulder in a tender sort of way. I turn around and take a few steps forward. I turn slightly to my left and look at him over my shoulder. A small smile in my eyes and lips as I look at him. A burning desire burns my heart in a way that I think I might never recover.

"I know that, but don't think that you'll be able to save me that easily. I have my way of protecting myself from the world without the use of words or spells. I'll get ride of it when I find the time is right." I say. I turn back around and walk away. Never looking back at him to see his bewildered face. My heart thudding my my chest so hard that I can feel it against my rib cage. I keep walking wondering when the thudding will stop.

I walk through the garden getting to know that place since I don't have classes today. I wonder if the other students that were part of the tour had classes today? My favorite places in the garden are the Quad for it's spacious view and the welcoming feeling that follows. The Training Center for the challenges that it offers with the monsters that lie inside. And the Library, because I enjoy to read when I want a relax and enjoy some time of quiet. But what I like the most is the outside.

"Are you Junnuichi Takawashi?" I hear a female voice ask from behind me. My mind was so busy that I didn't hear her coming, but my nerves say that she's not dangerous and that I don't need to attack her. I turn around to see a woman with a sunny orange color to her hair. Her hair long; down to about the middle of her torso. The part that's suppose to act like her bangs hang in thick stands down the side of her face wile the rest of hit held in the back neatly with a barrettes. Her eyes a warm sapphire blue. Her outfit very business like. Is she a SeeD member or is she an instructor here at Balamb Garden? I'll guess I'll find out during this conversation.

"Yes I am. But may I ask? Who are you?" I hope I don't sound rude.

"I am Instructor Quistis Trepe." She says in a stern voice. Sounding like I should have known that even though this is my first time here during the daylight hours. I should up at about 8:30 last night. Just as the last few rays of the sun disappeared for the time. Glasses sitting nicely on the bridge of her nose. Making her appear older than her actual age. She looks thirty, but she must be at least twenty-four. The look on her voice matching th tone of her voice. Making me feel very uncomfortable. A chill runs down my spine. _Note to self never trust nerves when it come to people you don't know._ She could very easily be dangerous.

"OK, Instructor Trepe, why are you looking for me?" I ask in a defensive voice. My body slowly moving into defensive position. She hands me a legal sized tan envelope. My name JUNNUICHI TAKAWASHI and some other stuff that looks like an address written on a white piece of paper that's glued to the envelope; on the side without seams.

"What's this?" I ask.

"I am your homeroom instructor and as of which I am also your advisor. There a papers that you need to fill out for tomorrow along with your dormitory assignment and class schedule. Turn the other papers into the right assigned instructor at the begin of each class. Not at the end." she explains to me sounding kinder than she did before. Like I'm going to remember all that. Let's hope that there's a piece of paper in there that tells me what she just told me, because I'm not going to remember that for tomorrow.

A tall male about 6'2'' in height walks over. He has ordinary blond hair. That's neatly and nicely slicked back all but one piece of hair that's about an inch in length sticking out from the middle of his hairline. He's wearing a long light gray coat that goes to his ankles. A blood red sword stretching along his sleeve from his shoulder to his wrist; on both of his sleeves. A blue "V" neck shirt that shows of his stomach slightly. It's zips up; the zipper next to invisible to the eyes. Two thick white strips creating a cross on the chest of his shirt. Pants baggy at the ankles and hiding the shape of his legs the color of I guess taupe. They hang onto his hips. To finish it off black boots similar to that of Squall's.

"Quistis, who are you talking to?" he asks in an angry tone. He wraps an arm around Instructor Trepe's waist when he reaches her side. His light gray almost close to being a mirror blue colored eyes glare down at me. I notice a scar just like Squall's but in the opposite direction on his face. It's appearance is the same as Squall's as well. Look bright red as if freshly cut, but it's obviously at least six years old. Did he give Squall his scar and did Squall give him his scar?

"Just getting to know my new student." Instructor Trepe tells the man. Her hand removing his arms from around her waist. _What is the relationship between these two?_ Flashes through my head for a split second. "Junnuichi this is my husband Seifer Almasy. Seifer this is my new student Junnuichi Takawashi." _If their married than how come they have different last names?_ Seifer continues to glare at me. _Do I smell bad to your or something buddy?_

"Is that all Instructor Trepe?" I ask ignoring that look that Mr. Almasy keeps giving me. She nods her head slowly like she not sure that she's done with me or not for the time being. I turn around and walk away fuming about the hostly int the look of Seifer's eyes. His gazer boring into my back.

"She reminds me of how Commander Leonhart used to act." I hear him say just before I'm out of hearing range. I didn't get a chance to hear Instructor Trepe's words. Was she agreeing with him or was she defending me me? I'll never know... which is just fine with me. Voice alive and buzzing as I walk along the garden corridors. Most conversations stop when the people talking realize that I'm within hearing range. Do I look like the most untrustworthy person or something? Do I scare them?

I find my way through the inner and outer front gate. Daggers in my hands. Spells in my head ready for use. My mind calculating what monster's I'm most likely to run into. Each setting into a percentage. Bite Bug at a sixty percentage of running into. Caterchipillar at a thirty-eight percentage of running into. The last two percent goes into the chance of running into a T-Rexaur. I hope to run into at least one T-Rexaur. That would give me an actual battle and an anger release out lit.

I easily defeated the twelve Bite Bugs, Nine Caterchipillars, and two T-Rexaurs that a that attacked me. I feel so much better after all that fighting. I found a place called the Fire Cavern. I fought about five Bombs, about eight of these back looking things, and four Buels. I just had to call on my Crystal Summon of ice named Sapphire. A sister to Shiva. I fought and gained with the help of Sapphire again a fire Crystal Summon named Scarlet. A sister to Ifrit. Don't worry the Guardian Forces still exist it's just that I found the Crystal Summons and have been using them ever since.

A Crystal Summon is a being that lays withing a crystal sphere. A symbol assigned to each of the sixteen crystal summons. They are equivalent to one of the sixteen original Guardian Forces. They also have a relationship with their corresponding Guardian Force.

Quezacotl - Lightning – Rama

Shiva - Ice – Sapphire

Ifrit – Fire – Scarlet

Siren – None – Seraphim

Brothers – Earth – Titan

Diablos – None – Shoat

Carbuncle – None – Phantom

Leviathan – Water – Ceres

Pandemona – Wind – Windam

Cerberus – None – Chimerita

Alexander – Holy – Celestial

Doomtrain – Poison – Glisten

Bahamut – None – Tiamut

Jumbo Cactaur – None – Lilly

Tonberry King – None – Blade

Eden – None – Thirteen Knight of Round

Greaver – Destruction – Super Nova

I leave the over whelming heat of the fire cavern to the cooling breeze of the new fresh night air. I Don't think I should be out right now but oh well. It's not like anyone's going to notice that I'm gone. Not expecting any more danger I toss my daggers back into their hiding spots: my boots. The breeze lightly and gently plays with loose and stray strand of my hair as I pull it out of the bun that I put it in during the Fire Cavern trip to keep the heat off the back of my neck. I rake my fingers through my hair a couple of time to get any possible snarls out.

I wounder around the outside of Balamb garden not ready to go inside yet. In a far off corner of the garden I see a shimmer of light. I walk towards it to find a small open area or field of flowers. The very flowers that I was named after. Junnuichi no Gekkou. Flowers that can only blossom in the moonlight. Due to how they grow they are also known as Hana Tsuki or Moon Flower. Also due to how they grow that are the same color as the moon itself: a silvery white. It being a field of Moon Flowers I'll call this my hiding place. I won't tell anyone about this place unless I want the to Know. I pull out my cellphone that I just remembered that I had and look at the time. In vibrant black digital letters 11:31pm stare at me. I stand up pretend to wipe dirt off my butt and head back to garden.

**See you in Chapter four whenever I get that done. please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
